1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevating devices, more specifically a compact scissor lift capable of lifting personnel and/or loads for subsequent work.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerial platforms have been used to raise work personnel and/or lift materials to elevated locations. These platforms or lifts tend to be remote operated and comprise of three main assemblages. At the base is a chassis which includes wheels and a steering mechanism, a platform to carry personnel and/or material, and a system of linksets between the chassis and the platform, the linksets being the main mechanic for raising and lowering the platform via a main lift cylinder. The aggregate height of a typical aerial lift is relatively tall, so that a person of average height may have some difficulty climbing into the platform and/or loading materials thereon. Moreover, some work locations may not have openings tall enough to allow passage of the typical aerial lift. It would be beneficial in the art to provide a lift device that increase the work locale versatility, reduce physical strain on the operator when climbing into or loading the platform and increase the stability of the lift during lifting operations.
Thus, a compact scissors lift design solving the aforementioned problems is desired.